guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elusive Golemancer
Overview Summary * Find Oola's workshop in the depths below and convince her to help with Mamp's project. * Find a golem to circumvent the security system. * Discover a way to access the next laboratory level. * Search the room for a passage leading further into the laboratory. * Survive the fiery gauntlet. * Open the security lock. * Defeat the indestructible golem. * Confront the mysterious voice. Obtained from :Blimm in Magus Stones Requirements :Lab Space Reward :* 2,500 XP Walkthrough Throughout this area, you will find worker golems and sentry golems. Entering a sentry golem's aggro range will usually cause it to become hostile. In the first area, you need to open a door at the far end of the room. There is a lever near the door which is too heavy for your character to pull. When you enter the dungeon, speak to Worker Golems until you find one that responds with something other than "Golem is offline." Command it to pull the lever. Sentry golems in the area will become hostile. The worker golem will help you kill them, then open the door. The second room is full of sentry golems that must be activated using the "Golem Disabling Lever" at the far end of the room. Once the lever is pulled defeat the sentry golems to move on to the next room. In the next room, take a crystalline key from the keyholder. Sentry golems in the area will become hostile. Dropping the key will cause them to stop attacking. It may be difficult to kill the golems when using henchmen, as they will cease to be hostile if you drop the key to equip a weapon. A good method is to run with the key until your health gets low, then drop it to regenerate. Elite Norn Spirit Skills such as Ursan Blessing still work while holding the key, though. If you choose not to fight the sentry golems you can simple run the crystalline key to the keyholder in front of the fiery gauntlet. Once you place the key in the keyholder they will cease to be hostile. To survive the fiery gauntlet, speak to the Worker Golem which will then engage "protection mode." As long as you are within the glowing circle around it, you are immune to the fiery darts. You will still have to fight the sentry golems in its path. The worker golem can be stopped if you stand in front of it, blocking its path, giving you plenty of time to fight. At the end of the next room is a puzzle consisting of circles on the floor. One circle has a golem sunk chest-deep inside it. After fighting the sentry golems, approach worker golems and command them to follow, then walk over the circles. They will trigger pressure plates; when all plates are triggered, the door will open. To kill the indestructable golem, get the Flux Matrix item and carry it to the energy source. Touch the energy source to charge the Flux Matrix, then drop it near the golem. It takes two to three drops to destroy the golem. This encounter can take very little time if you pull the indestructable golem to the energy source and have one person go get the flux matrix. Take the flux matrix to the energy source to charge it, then drop it by him (he should be close) and repeat a couple times to kill him. In the final room, kill the first few sentry golems. A cutscene will trigger to complete the quest. Another option is to send hero or run to the star mark on the map. Notes *This is a Repeatable Quest. * Using the Flux Matrix charged will do exactly 1337 damage to the Indestructible Golema refrence to "leetspeak" in whitch 1337 stands for leet or eleet. See the Gamer Title Track page for more information. * The Flux Matrix is probably a reference to the Flux Capacitor in the movie series "Back to the Future" *The Indestructible Golem is destructible without using the flux. He is prone to life stealing, so you can solo kill him with Bloodsong, Vampirism and Shadowsong for safety. * The dungeon has few corpses, so do not bring skills that depend on them (minions, wells, etc.). * This quest is often confused with the ending quest Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation which is often abbreviated as GOLEM in the party search. * If you look closely, the Flux Matrix resembles the Matrix from the 1986 Transformers movie.